


First kiss

by S1rcus



Series: Nora/Mia [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S1rcus/pseuds/S1rcus
Summary: Nora takes Mia on their first date.[This was prompt I got in Tumblr]
Relationships: Mia Smoak/Nora West-Allen
Series: Nora/Mia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820713
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	First kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> I know this is a bit short but I couldn't get the middle filled so I just cut it short.  
> I hope there's not too many writing errors or grammatical mistakes, since this one is not beta-ed by any native English speaker like my text usually are.

Nora was a huge fumbling mess. Her roommate had heard her trip over at least three times during the last half an hour of her trying outfit after outfit. Nothing just looked right for this date with Mia and it had to be perfect. They weren't gonna be doing anything too fancy but the weather was amazing so Nora had decided on a picnic. She might've gone a bit overboard with it though, but she ate quite a bit (damn metahuman metabolism) and she wasn't planning on being hungry

Finally she was able to decide on an outfit. She had the hugest urge to call her mom but she knew it was a bad idea. Iris got overly excited about this kind of stuff and she didn't wanna tell her yet about Mia being Oliver's daughter, which she definitely would if she'd even open her mouth to say anything about Mia to her. So she didn't. Instead she took the basket and her bag and headed out and towards Mia's dorm room.

* * *

Mia was nervous and she knew Nora could see it but she also could see that Nora wasn't much better and it helped. It helped so much that this incredible mess of a human being actually had such strong feelings towards her that she had gotten quiet after the little "hey"s they shared at her door and the "just follow me. It's a bit of a walk but it's worth it". Mia couldn't believe it. Nora usually spoke as much as she wanted, especially in situations like this. It actually reminded her of her mother. Felicity was really good at it too.

Mia had called her to tell her to not call her today before she told her she could, that she had a date and she definitely didn't want her calling her middle of it, but she also promised she'll call her after she's back home. Felicity was over the moon and it took her very long time to end that call. 

After about fifteen minutes they arrived at a field that was covered in wildflowers. Nora out the basket down and turned to look at Mia.

"Nora this is amazing. How'd you find it?"

"I go running a lot and I just take random paths. Ended here once. I'm glad you like it."

"Hey, I know you're nervous, because I am too, but it's perfect. I would've gladly just watched a movie in my room with me if that's what you planned. But this is perfect."

"Thanks. Let me help to set this up?" Nora was holding out the picnic blanket and together they spread it on the field. Nora put out the contents of the basket, "I know it looks kinda a lot but, well you know my dad so.."

"Wait, are you saying you're a speedster too or that you just eat a lot?"

"Both? I can't use my powers but that's okay. Dad will help me figure them out once I've finished school and they take the chip out."

"That's so cool. I got trained by an ex-member of the League of Assassins. Apparently dad's ex-wife? Even though I'm pretty sure she's gay and dated aunt Sara. Who dad also dated at one point? He apparently really got around. Which I'm not sure is something I wanted to know or not."

"Our families are such a mess." 

"Tell me about it. Also if I remember correct mom used to also date your dad for a bit at one point. Our families are definitely way too tangled up. I guess heroes know heroes and become friends or something."

"Or something. I'm just really glad I ended up here. It's been so great to get to know you and it's also great to have someone who knows about my dad and gets that my life is crazy. And y'know, just you and this and all that," Nora waved her hands around vaguely pointing herself and Nora while doing so.

* * *

Rest of the date went past as well as it could've. Mia had the most beautiful smile throughout the whole time in Nora's opinion and she was going to remember that smile rest of her life. They packed their things and walked back to campus, talking the whole way back.This time Mia insisted walking Nora to her room since she was the one who came to get her, and Nora wasn't gonna argue with her. 

They both seemed a little sad that the night was about to end, when they reached Nora's floor. Nora was turned towards the door digging through her pockets, looking for her keys and trying to take as long time as possible while doing so. But one can't dig through their pockets forever, so eventually she got her keys out and unlocked the door. She turned around to Mia to say goodnight but instead she was pulled into a kiss before she was even able to open her mouth. And it was perfect. Nora was pretty sure that without the chip under her skin, she would've vibrated so fast that she would've phased through the floor. Luckily she did have it and her excitement and happiness just came out as a very shaky hand that was placed on Mia's hip.

And then the kiss was over. She heard Mia say her "goodnight" and she was barely able to say it back. There was a soft laugh (oh how much she loved that laugh) and a quick peck to her cheek. Nora realized way later that her eyes were still closed and when she opened them, Mia was nowhere to be seen. She slipped in her room and went straight to her bed. She heard a ping from her phone and checked to see if it was Mia but instead it was her mom asking about the date. Shoot, she still needed to call her! Well, she'll do it in fifteen minutes. After she can function normally again.


End file.
